A small vacation OkamixHadashi
by Alucardsblood
Summary: This is a story a bout my O.C. Okami and a friends O.C. Hadashi. Hardcore Yuri. Okami and Hadashi want to take a break from all the work to get away. They take a small vacation and find more then one way to enjoy themselves.


Warning contains a lot of O.C. stuff strong language and Yuri.

It was anther day at the Akatsuki base long and boring.

"Oh come on Pein-sama, we need a break" a White haired teen whined, pouting a bit.

"I know Okami, but you know how Kakuzu is, he won't us use money that doesn't need to be spent" Pein said.

Okami only pouted more.

"Okami I think we can talk him into it" a light Blue haired teen said, with a smirk.

Okami smirked knowing exactly what the other teen was talking about.

"Ok Hadashi" Okami said, smirking,

"I don't think I like those smirks on your faces" Pein said.

"Oh don't worry Pein-sama, no one will get hurt" Okami said, smirking.

"Fine do what ever you have to I guess" Pein said, with a sigh.

"Yes sir" the two teens smirked, and walks to the door then out.

The duo walked to Kakuzu's office smirking. Okami knocked on the door smirking.

"What?!" a voice snapped from the other side of the door.

Okami look at Hadashi smirking as she looked back at her smirking as well. The two walked into the room, to see Kakuzu pumping himself and moaning. Kakuzu look up at them, and stops with a look of shock on his face.

"What the Hell?!" Kakuzu snapped, trying to cover himself.

The two teens smirked, and walks over to him.

"Aw why you stop?" Okami asked, smirking.

"Mmm yeah" Hadashi purred.

"W-what do you want?" Kakuzu growled.

"Just to ask you something" Okami purred, walking over sitting down next to him.

"Yeah we want to go on a little vacation" Hadashi said, walking over and sitting on the other side of him.

"W-what? No I'm not paying for it" Kakuzu growled.

"Oh come on" Okami begged, reaching down in the cover he was using to cover himself and rubs her thumb over the tip of his length.

"N-no" Kakuzu moaned softly.

"Please" Hadashi begged, reaching down into the cover, and gently starts to play with his balls.

Aawww, n-no" Kakuzu moaned, louder.

"Please" Okami begged, started to pump him slowly.

Kakuzu moaned, and shock his head no. Hadashi kept messaging his balls.

"Please" Hadashi begged.

"O-ok just stop, I-I can do this on my own" Kakuzu moaned, louder.

Okami and Hadashi stopped, and smirked.

"Yay!" the two teens cheered.

"Yeah, yeah now get out" Kakuzu ordered.

"You sure you don't want us to help you?" Okami purred, in his ear.

"Mmmm yeah are you sure? We really don't mind" Hadashi whispered in his ear.

Kakuzu shivered, and nodded yes.

"Ok if you're sure" Okami said, standing up.

Hadashi stud up to and the two walked to the door, with big smiles and walked to the living room.

"We're going on a small vacation" the two teen squealed.

The men in the room look at them in shock.

"What did you do suck Kakuzu off or something?" a silver haired man said, smirking a little.

"Mmmm yeah we did Hidan, and he said we did a better job then you ever did" Okami purred, smirking.

"He what?!" Hidan gasped.

The two teens bursts into laughing.

"Calm down, it was a joke" Hadashi said, laughing a little.

"That's not funny" Hidan growled.

"Yeah it was, hm" a blond haired man giggled.

"Shut up Deidara!" Hidan snapped.

"His right it was funny" a blue skinned man said, smirking a bit.

"Thanks Kisame no Danna, hm" Deidara said, sticking his tongue out at Hidan.

"Mmm Deidara, remind me to have you put the tongue, to better use later" Hadashi purred, smirking at him.

"Oh I will, hm" Deidara purred.

"You wouldn't mind me joining, would you?" a red haired man purred, walking up behind Hadashi.

"Mmm not at all Sasori no Danna, please do" Hadashi and Deidara purred.

"So how did you talk him into it?" a man with long black hair asked.

"We have our ways Itachi" Okami purred.

"So where are we going?" a man in an Orange mask asked.

"Shit, I didn't ask thanks Tobi" Okami said, running back to Kakuzu's room.

"You're welcome senpai" Tobi said.

Okami run up to the door just as it opened.

"Hey where are we going anyway?" Okami asked.

"You'll see just got there, go tell everyone to bring a change of cloths" Kakuzu said.

"Alright" Okami said, and walked back to the living room.

"So where are we going?" Hadashi asked.

"I don't know he didn't tell me, he just said tell everyone to bring a change of cloths." Okami answered.

A man with green hair walked in.

"What's going on?" the light side asked.

"Tobi said something about a small vacation" the dark side said.

"Hey Zetsu, yeah his right we talked Kakuzu, into letting us go on a small vacation" Hadashi said.

"Talked him into it huh?" the light side said, smirking.

"We know how you two talk" the dark side purred,

"Yeah, yeah come on lets go get a change of cloths" Okami said, happily.

"We can't still working on a mission sorry" the light side said.

"Sorry Okami" the dark side said.

"Aww, ok maybe next time" Okami said, pouting a bit.

Zetsu slipped into the floor, and disappeared, and everyone went to their rooms to get a change of cloths, shorting come back to the living room.

"Everyone ready?" Kakuzu asked.

"No I'll go tell Pein and Konan, we're leaving" Okami said, running off to Peins office.

"Alright meet us outside!" Kakuzu called.

"Ok!" Okami called back.

Okami ran to Pein's office, and knocked on the door.

"Come in" a woman called.

Okami walked into the room smiling big, and walked over to the desk.

"Hey Konan" Okami said smiling as she looked at her.

"So what did he say?" Pein asked.

"He said we can go" Okami answered, smiling big.

Konan walked over to Pein, and whispered in his ear. Pein looked at her in a little shock but smirked, then looked back to Okami.

"Are all of the other members going?" Pein asked.

"Yes sir" Okami answered.

"Very well, go enjoy yourselves" Pein said.

Okami turned, and walked to the door smirking then walked out.

"You too" Okami purred then running outside to the group waiting.

"Are Pein-sama and Konan-sama, coming?" Hadashi asked.

"No they have worked to do" Okami answered, with a wink.

"Oh ok, lets go them" Hadashi said, smirking a little.

The group left following Kakuzu.

"Where we going?" Hadashi asked.

"You'll see" Kakuzu answered, as he walked.

"Where we going?" Okami asked.

"Like I told Hadashi, you'll see" Kakuzu answered.

Okami and Hadashi looked at each other, and smirked running up to him and hugging his arms.

"Were are we going?" the two teen asked, at the same time.

Kakuzu sighed as other members chuckled.

"We're almost there alright" Kakuzu said.

"Ok" the two teens said, smiling still hugging his arms.

Kakuzu smiled under his mask, as the made their way to a building.

"A hot spring!" the two teens squealed, happily.

"Yes we will be staying the night as well" Kakuzu said.

"Yay!" the two teen said, running inside.

The others followed at their own pace, as the two teens waiting impatiently.

"Come on faster!" the two teens whined.

"We're coming damn" Hidan growled.

The other walked up to them, and Kakuzu waked to the counter. Kakuzu talked with the man behind the counter, as the others waited. Kakuzu payed the man grabbing the keys, and walked back over to the group.

"He says that the women must bath in the women's area, and the men in the men's area, but the rooms that is up to them, if they wish to share a room with the men, that is there business" Kakuzu said.

"Aww!" several of the members whined.

Kakuzu only sighed, and walked to the men's changing room followed by the other men, and the girls went to the women's changing room.

"Man I wanted to see the guys naked" Hadashi sighed, starting to undress.

"I know, but I'm sure they will let you see them naked at home, this is a good time for us to talk, and stuff" Okami said, starting to undress.

"Yeah good point, no distractions like mmmm naked men" Hadashi said, drooling a little.

Okami laughing as she finished undressing Hadashi, finished shortly after Okami, and the two grabbed some towels, wrapping them around themselves, and walked to the women's hot spring area.

"Oh look we're all alone, yay!" Hadashi said, letting her towel to drop to the ground, then taking off running, and jumping in the water.

Okami picked her towel up quickly before she hit the water, and laughing as she put hers, and Hadashi's towels up somewhere high, so that they wouldn't get wet.

"Come on Okami, the water is great" Hadashi said, happily swimming around.

"I'm coming give me a minute" Okami said, walking over to the water, and slowly stepping in.

Okami let out a long sigh as she sank deeper into the water.

"Oh that's nice" Okami said, sighing happily.

"Oh I know" Hadashi said, happily swimming around a little more, before looking over at Okami.

Okami's breasts stock out of the water just right as she sat there. The look catch Hadashi's eye, making her want to touch them. Hadashi swam over to Okami, and reached out to touch them. Okami didn't notice as her eyes where closed. Hadashi gently grabbed them, squeezing them a little. Okami opened one eye, and looked at the other teen watching her enjoying herself.

"Damn Okami, what do you eat? To get this breasts of yours so big" Hadashi asked fondling them happily.

Okami held back a soft moan, and opened her eyes.

"You can thank my Mom, for my breasts size, she hand a big chest herself. Yours are very nice you know" Okami said.

"Oh I know, but I love yours so big and soft" Hadashi purred, playing with them some more.

A soft moan escaped her lips.

"Mmm was that a moan? Okami" Hadashi purred.

"Why yes it was, I love my breasts played with, if you must know" Okami answered, smirking a little.

"Mmmm really now" Hadashi purred, moving closer, and leaning down licking at Okami's soft skin.

Okami moaned loader, lust slowly filling her eyes as she looked down at the other teen and moaned again a little louder, as Hadashi lifter one of her breasts, and licked at her nipple slowly.

"Mmmm do you like that?" Hadashi purred.

Oh you know I do, but I don't think its very fair" Okami said.

"What do you mean?" Hadashi asked.

"Well" Okami purred, moving in, and licking at one of Hadashi's breast.

Hadashi moaned softly squeezing Okami's breasts, and running her thumbs over her nipples, making the other teen moan out. Okami crushed her lips to Hadashi's. Hadashi kissed back wrapping her arms around Okami's neck, bring their wet bodies together making them rub against each other. The two teens moaned into the kiss. Okami took this as an opportunity, and slipped her tongue into Hadashi's mouth, licking at her tongue. The two fought for control Okami won in the end, and explored every inch of the others mouth, making her moan louder and they broke the kiss for air.

"Oh sweet Jashin Okami, you're a great kisser" Hadashi purred.

"You are too, I'm so hot right now, I could just jump on your right now" Okami purred lustfully.

"Mmmm let's go to our room, and find out what each other taste like" Hadashi purred, smirking.

"Oh I do love the way you think" Okami purred, smirking.

The two teens quickly got out of the water, grabbing their towels wrapping them around themselves, and quickly walked to the men's area. They stared at the naked men for a moment, before remembering what they came there for.

"Hey Kakuzu" Hadashi called.

"Yeah" Kakuzu said, turning to them.

"Can I get a key to a room? I have a headache, and I want to go lay down" Hadashi said.

"Yeah there on my towel over there" Kakuzu said, pointing to the towel.

Hadashi walked over, grabbing a key and walked back over to the door, next to Okami.

"See you in the morning" the two teens said, walking away.

They quickly made their way to the room. Hadashi quickly unlocked the door, and the two of them walked inside. Okami shut the door behind them, and they dropped their towels then crushed their lips together, slowly made their way to the bed passionately kissing each other running their hands over each other, making each other moan into the kiss. They crawled into the bed never breaking the kiss. They kissed for a few moments more and broke away to breathe again.

"Oh Jashin Okami, I want you so bad" Hadashi panted, lustfully.

"I want you too" Okami panted lustfully.

Hadashi lay back on her back, and Okami crawled over top of her facing away from her.

"Damn that's a nice view" Hadashi purred.

"I could say the same for you. Now let's find out what we really want to know" Okami purred, leaning down, and licking at the Hadashi's entrance slowly.

Hadashi moaned, and leaned up licking at Okami's entrance, making her moan. The two licked deeper and faster, moaning even louder into each other entrances, making them moan even louder. They licked deeper and faster, diving them both crazy, filling their eyes with even more lust, making them want even more, with each flick of their tongues.

"Ahh I can't take it anymore, I want more, fuck me!" the two teens moaned loudly.

Okami crawled over turning, and moving closer wrapping her leg over Hadashi's hip, and moved even closer, to where their entrances almost touch.

"Together" the two teens said, as the thrusts their hips, making their entrances rub together, making them moan.

"They thrusts their hips faster, making their entrances rub together even more. They thrust their hips faster, and faster making them moan out louder and louder. They dug their nails into the bed, as the moaned louder with each thrust of their hips, driving them both crazy with pleasure.

"Ahh so good, so fucking good!" the two teens screamed, with pleasure.

Their screams of pleasure got louder as they got closer to their climax.

"I'm going cum!" the two teen screamed, out with pleasure.

They screamed with pleasure louder as they came on each others entrances, falling back on the bed panting hard.

"Oh man we have got to do that again, really soon" Hadashi panted.

"Oh any time you want, anytime you want" Okami panted.

Okami panted and crawled over next to Hadashi and lay down next to her, then wrapped her arms around her.

"You know the guys are going be so pissed, when they find out what they missed" Hadashi said, laying her head on Okami's chest.

"Oh I know, but we can make it up to them" Okami said, running her fingers throw Hadashi's hair.

"Mmm, this was the best headache ever" Hadashi giggled.

Okami laughed, and kept running her fingers throw her hair.

Little did the two know, that why where being spied on by a few men they happen to know.

"Oh that's one hell of a headache, I wish I was a part of" Hidan groaned softly.

All of the other men only node.

THE END.


End file.
